Pequeños momentos entre hermanos
by Cris Snape
Summary: Alphard y Walburga Black fueron muchas cosas a lo largo de sus vidas, pero ante todo fueron hermanos. Escrito para el reto temático de Octubre: "Familia Black" del foro "Amor de tercera generación"


**PEQUEÑOS MOMENTOS ENTRE HERMANOS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia participa en el __**Reto temático de Octubre: "Familia Black"**__ del foro __**"Amor de tercera generación"**_

* * *

—Estás muy guapa esta noche, Walburga.

Una mirada hosca y una risa irónica y la aludida se da media vuelta para encarar a su hermano.

—No seas zalamero, Alphard. ¿Qué quieres?

—Asegurarme de que estás segura de lo que vas a hacer.

—¡Qué tierno! ¿Te preocupas por mí?

—Sé que estarás bien. En realidad, me preocupa Orion.

Una carcajada y Walburga Black vuelve a mirarse al espejo.

—Nuestro querido primo es un idiota.

—Tú también lo eres y llevo toda mi vida aguantándote.

Una pausa y un carraspeo. Alphard vuelve a hablar.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo.

—Pero quiero hacerlo.

* * *

—Enhorabuena, hermana. Es un bebé precioso.

—No podía ser de otra manera. Es doblemente Black.

—Creo que éste se parece más a ti. Sirius es idéntico a su padre, el muy condenado.

—No me importa a quién se parezca.

Sonríe con orgullo porque en realidad sí importa.

—¿Cómo le llamarás?

—Regulus.

—¡Rayos! Confiaba en que le pusieras mi nombre.

—Jamás se me ocurriría hacer tal cosa, Alphard.

—¿Dejarás al menos que sea su padrino?

Silencio. Walburga Black mira a su bebé recién nacido y, una vez más, no da una respuesta clara.

—Me lo pensaré si prometes ser más sensato.

* * *

—Tienes que calmarte, Walburga. Tampoco es para tanto.

—¿Cómo que no? Sirius está en Gryffindor. ¿Cómo ha podido pasar? ¿Qué he hecho mal?

—Nada en absoluto. Ya sabes lo impetuoso que ha sido siempre el chico. Creo que en Gryffindor estará bien.

Está indignada. Orion aún no sabe nada y nada ni nadie puede calmarla.

—Maldito Sombrero Seleccionar. Los Black pertenecemos a Slytherin. ¡Por los cojones de Merlín!

—¡Walburga! ¡Qué soez!

—Déjame.

—Vamos, hermanita. Sólo es el colegio. Sirius sigue siendo un Black. Tu hijo.

Un momento para pensar y se calma.

—Te castraré si me llamas hermanita otra vez.

* * *

—Se ha ido, Alphard.

—¿Cómo que se ha ido?

—Ha dicho que no quiere seguir siendo uno de nosotros, ha recogido sus cosas y se ha largado.

Walburga lucha encarnizadamente contra las lágrimas. Alphard intenta reconfortarla poniendo una mano en su hombro.

—Es un crío. Mañana mismo volverá con el rabo entre las piernas.

—Puede. Pero si no lo hace… Si no vuelve y se disculpa, lo borraré del tapiz.

—Nunca podrás eliminar a tu hijo de tu vida. Ni aunque quieras.

Una lágrima rebelde se desliza mejilla abajo.

—Lo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas. Dejará de existir para mí.

* * *

—¿Le has dado dinero?

Gritos. Alphard odia los gritos. Logra mantenerse en calma.

—Sí.

—Te advertí que no lo hicieras. ¡Me has traicionado!

—Puedes renegar todo lo que quieras de tu hijo, pero sigue siendo mi sobrino y no le dejaré tirado.

Indignación y más gritos. Ya no hay marcha atrás. Ha apostado fuerte y ha perdido.

—¡Miserable! ¡Fuera de mi casa! ¡Te borraré del tapiz también a ti!

—Haz lo que quieras, Walburga. Algún día te arrepentirás de todo esto. Sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

—¡Fuera!

Alphard obedece por esa noche pero piensa volver cuando sea necesario.

* * *

—¿Qué haces aquí? No eres bienvenido.

No existen puertas cuando Alphard Black tiembla de indignación y miedo.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? No puedes consentir que Regulus se una a ese hombre.

—Mi hijo es todo un Black y está dispuesto a luchar por el honor familiar. Estamos muy orgullosos.

—No sabes lo que dices. ¿Es que no has escuchado lo que hace esa gente?

Mentón arriba. Orgullo Black en todo su esplendor.

—Darle su merecido a los impuros. Velar por el mundo mágico.

—No das una a derechas, Walburga. No te reconozco.

—Vete de mi casa, Alphard. Y no vuelvas.

* * *

Lo que separó el odio, lo une la muerte.

—Lo siento muchísimo, Walburga.

Un abrazo que ha tardado demasiado en llegar.

—Primero Regulus y ahora Orion. ¿Qué voy a hacer, Alphard? ¿Por qué está pasando esto?

—No lo sé, pero tienes que ser fuerte. Y hablar con Sirius.

Espera no pagar cara su osadía. La bruja está demasiado rota para enfurecerse.

—Él se fue. Ya no es un Black.

—Es tu hijo. Ha perdido a su hermano y a su padre. Es el momento para hacer las paces.

—No querrá venir.

—Le convenceré.

—No vale la pena. Ya da igual.

* * *

—Vamos, hermana. Te acompañaré a Azkaban. Sirius te necesita.

—No lo creo.

—Eres su madre.

Silencio. Walburga ha tenido años para pensar en ello.

—Sigue siendo un traidor. Seguro que no fue un mortífago.

—Sabía lo que quería y estaba dispuesto a luchar hasta el final.

—Entonces… ¿Es inocente?

—Por eso te necesita aún más.

Silencio y un asentimiento.

—Mañana, Alphard. Iremos mañana.

Una sonrisa. Le ha costado mucho convencerla y está feliz. Alphard sabe que su hermana encontrará la paz visitando al hijo perdido, pero lamentablemente no habrá un mañana porque Walburga morirá esa misma noche. Sola y rota.

* * *

_Cada pequeño momento tiene exactamente cien palabras. Espero que os haya gustado. ¿Me dejáis algún comentario?_


End file.
